Memories of Her
by Rosawyn
Summary: 'Viktor couldn't say he'd always dreamt of a girl like her—his dreams had never conjured anything so lovely as the vision who now stood before him.' in response to MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" Challenge.


**Memories of Her  
**A response to MioneWazlib's "30 Words or Less" Challenge using 30 of the 100 supplied prompts.  
Pairing: Viktor/ Hermione  
Romantic

Attention:  
From the first moment he laid eyes on her, Hermione captured Viktor's attention like no girl had before or since.

Willingness:

Viktor found no shortage of girls obviously willing to be his date, but found only one girl he was willing to ask.

Classy:

Viktor saw the girl who didn't follow him around fawning over him as far more classy than the ones who did.

Different:

Viktor and Hermione were very different in so many ways. Many of these differences were the very things that he found attractive in her.

Fearful:

It took Viktor weeks to work up the courage to ask Hermione to the ball; his courage to face dragons, grindylows, and dark wizards did little to help him.

Relief:

When he finally asked her and she said yes, he finally felt relief from all those days of worrying she might reject him.

Beauty:

Viktor had always found Hermione beautiful, but it was at the Yule Ball that he realized just how beautiful she could be, and he was entranced.

Dreamt:  
Viktor couldn't say he'd always dreamt of a girl like her—his dreams had never conjured anything so lovely as the vision who now stood before him.

Dance:  
While dancing with Hermione, everything around faded away; she became his universe for those moments.

Honour:  
Victor considered Hermione's agreement to attend the ball with him to be a great honour—that she continued to spend time with him after, a greater honour.

Shine:  
Her smile and sparkling eyes were brighter than the brightest stars to him; he could simply stare at her for hours and be content.

Dark:  
Viktor always had a strong dislike for all dark wizards and never believed the blood purity propaganda. Hermione was pleasantly surprised, considering his school and its headmaster.

Holding Hands:  
Simply to be holding hands with Hermione was akin to what he imagined heaven would be like.

Study Sessions:  
While Hermione studied facts and figures in large, musty tomes, Viktor studied her hair, the line of her jaw, the furrow in her brow, her small hands turning pages.

Damsel in Distress:  
Hermione was artificially made a 'damsel in distress' for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, but Viktor naturally became the 'knight in shining armour' who saved her.

Not Thinking:  
Hermione spent most of her time thinking and reasoning things out. Viktor spent most of his time not thinking, but feeling instead.

Unfaithful:  
Viktor never really believed Hermione was toying with his affections, but he was concerned that such awful things were being printed about her as if they were facts.

Virgin:  
Hermione hadn't even kissed a boy before she kissed Viktor, and Viktor had never kissed a girl before he kissed Hermione.

I Love You:  
His devoted fans would never believe Viktor Krum capable of fear, but he couldn't seem to find the courage to say all that was in his heart.

Memories:  
Reading the letters she sent him, he revelled in memories of her: her shy smile, her intoxicating smell, the graceful way she moved with him on the dance floor.

Words:  
Viktor was never very good with words, even in his native Bulgarian, but he faithfully and painstakingly replied to every letter she sent him.

Tattered Edges:  
The tattered edges of the parchment attested to the many times he had read and re-read Hermione's letters.

Hero:  
Viktor was a hero to many throughout the wizarding world, but all he really wished was to be a hero to the one girl who had captured his heart.

Reality Check:  
When Viktor saw Hermione and Ron together at Fleur's wedding, he finally realized that she didn't love him the way he loved her.

Broken:  
The painful realization that Hermione would never be his left his heart broken and his mind wondering what had gone wrong.

Absolutely Alone:  
It didn't matter how famous he was or how many rabid fans he had, Viktor couldn't find anyone to compare to Hermione. He wasn't sure he wanted to.

Drunk:  
After Fleur's wedding, Viktor found a bar and tried to drown himself in a bottle of Firewhiskey. When the first one failed, he had another.

Pain:  
No matter how much Firewhisky he drank, it didn't take away the pain—time was the only thing that would.

The Truth:  
The truth is that Viktor never stopped loving Hermione, even as he tried to forget her and move on—the memories of her stayed with him to his dying day.

In Love:  
In another world somewhere, Viktor and Hermione are in love and blissfully happy together. I have no idea who Ron is with in that world.


End file.
